He's Back
by Kisshu'sGirl14
Summary: This is kind of an IchiRuki story. If you don’t like ‘em together, then don’t read. Easy as that. But Ichigo has an…issue in this story…so…
1. Chapter 1

Title: He's Back

Summary: This is kind of an IchiRuki story. If you don't like 'em together, then don't read. Easy as that. But Ichigo has an…issue in this story…so…

Authors note: I just love writing bleach stories. And this one finally has a meaning. ICHIGO AND RUKIA 4EVER!!

* * *

Chapter 1: Weird day

"Do you have any idea what you're doing, Ichigo?" Rukia looked down at her feet to where Ichigo sat. She cocked an eyebrow and tilted her head.

Ichigo looked up towards her and rolled his eyes. "All I'm doing is sittin' here…idiot."

Rukia stuck out her tongue. She hated when Ichigo had one of those…moods. Like he was at that moment. He sulked about his mother and that made him angry at times. Rukia couldn't help his mood, even though she tried to.

She looked over her shoulder. "You can't just sit there all night. It's two in the morning."

"Watch me." Ichigo laid down in the street and looked up towards the sky. He closed his eyes and thought of how much Rukia was being stupid. She should know better than to talk to him when he was like this. She might actually start to think that he didn't like her – and he did like her – a lot. He opened his eyes and looked over at Rukia. "Sorry."

He stood up and sighed as he started to walk in the direction of his house. And to his relief, Rukia followed.

_Good, she doesn't think that I hate her. _Ichigo thought turning around, which made Rukia run into him. He smiled and helped her up off of the ground. "You should know better than to look at the ground when I'm walking."

Rukia looked into Ichigo's eyes. She loved how he always seemed to care about her. Even at the hardest moments. "Y-yeah. Sorry."

He looked down to her lips and then back up at her eyes. He bit his lips as he turned around and started walking again. "Come on and catch up. And this time, walk beside me."

Rukia blushed. She was kind of happy that it was night time, only because she didn't want Ichigo noticing her face – which was redder than a tomato. She caught up to him and looked towards the ground again. Only because she knew that her face was still red.

Isshin greeted them at the door with a huge kick in the face for Ichigo. And Ichigo didn't do a thing back to him.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "I'm not in the mood, dad."

Isshin smiled. "Did you and your girlfriend have a fight? Or is it just puberty?"

Ichigo walked past him and looked down at the ground. "Neither. Goodnight."

Isshin tilted his head to the left slightly. He has only seen him like this once or twice. And nothing helped…well not that he tried to get in the way of it. He was actually kind of afraid of him when he was like this.

Ichigo got to his room and plopped down onto his bed. His whole world felt as though it was dead. He hated it.

He slammed his fist onto his pillow and closed his eyes tightly as he held back the tears slowly forming in his eyes.

"Ichigo?" Rukia extended her hand slightly.

"WHAT?!?!" Ichigo yelled as he sat up quickly. He didn't want her to see him like this, it could cause a lot of troubles.

Rukia's eyes were wide with fear. "P-please just…calm dow-"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW IT FEELS SO JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ichigo yelled as a slight tear fell from the side of his right eye.

"Ichigo, I know I don't have any idea. But please just calm down. You're mother would be proud of you for living like this. She's probably looking down from heaven and smiling at you." She wasn't used to doing this. "So just be happy that you're still alive so that you can avenge her!"

Ichigo's eyes widened as he stood up from his bed. He walked over towards her and looked down at her before embracing her. "Thank you."

He wanted her to go to sleep so that he could go back outside and do as he pleased. But if she heard him leave – it wouldn't be good. She would probably go find her and tell him that he shouldn't be outside like last time. And he didn't want that. So he decided that he would deal with it in his room while she slept.

Rukia closed her eyes and sighed. In her mind, she had helped him become a little more happier. Unfortunately for her, Ichigo sent her to bed, even though she didn't want to, but she didn't want to anger him so she went.

Ichigo fell backwards onto his bed and closed his eyes as he fell. The one thing he wanted to do at that moment was run and get away from this house while he had some sanity.

He fell asleep. And his dreams were nightmares.

"_Where am I?" Ichigo asked himself out loud as he walked forward in the empty streets. He didn't want to have anything to do with what was going to happen. He wanted to wake up._

"_**Ichigo." **__A voice made him turn around. He noticed that it was his hollow form, but he had no idea how he could only see one person in this dream._

_Ichigo looked down and noticed that he was in his shinigami form. "What do you want?"_

"_**Isn't it obvious?" **__He asked as a smirk crossed his face. __**"You were the one who killed your mother…what do you think I want, Ichigo Kurosaki?"**_

_Ichigo's eyes widened. "No I didn't. It was a hollow but it wasn't me."_

"_**You're so naïve you piece of shit!" **__He yelled as he threw his hands up in the air. __**"Hell, Ichigo, you could die and not even know it!"**_

_Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Shut the hell up! I didn't kill my mother, damn it!"_

_He looked at his hollow form and growled as he swung his sword at the hollow. "NnnnnnGGGAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

_Hichigo smirked and blocked the shot with his hand. He laughed evilly and swung his fist towards Ichigo's face._

Ichigo woke up with a start and looked around his room. If this dream was the cause of his sulking, he was never going to be like that again…

"Ichigo? Ichigo?" Rukia's voice woke him up in the morning around nine o'clock. She shook him.

Ichigo opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of Rukia's bed head. "Hi."

"Hi?" Rukia said blushing. She looked away and smiled slightly.

Ichigo smiled wider and looked up towards the ceiling. He wanted to do something to her…just to say thank you for what she did yesterday. But he didn't know what. Then it dawned on him, he could do what he wanted to for a while, but he didn't know if she was ready for it.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked sitting up.

She turned her head to look at him and her eyes widened once his lips touched hers softly. She felt his hands on her neck as she closed her eyes. That…was the best part of her day – no matter what happened later on – she then found out that she loved him.

Once he pulled away she looked into his eyes. "Ichigo…I-"

"You talk too much." Ichigo smiled as he kissed her again.

* * *

So heres the first chap. how ya like huh huh HUH! Please review and if you dont i have ways to find you...HA!

Next chaper: Oh Ichigo, You're...

Should be up in a few days.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally here's the second chapter! I'm sorry it took so long. I've been really busy with school and sports and tons of other things. Also my laptop tends to act up alot. (I need a new one asap!)

Anyway, hope you like Chapter 2.

* * *

Chapter 2: Oh, Ichigo, You're…

"Oh…Ichigo." Isshin tilted his head and looked at his son as he walked down the hall with Rukia by his side. "Are you feeling better?"

"Oh yeah." Ichigo stretched. "I feel _much_ better."

Rukia blushed as she looked away. The whole thing with Ichigo made her blush every time he talked, and she didn't like it…at all. But what happened earlier that morning made her not care enough. She looked up towards him and smiled slightly. Until he looked at her. And that just made her blush more.

Isshin's eye twitched. "What do you mean you feel much better? Did you two…"

Ichigo kicked his father in his face. "No! Stop thinking like that you perverted idiot!"

"Oh, Ichigo, you're a man!" Isshin smiled as he threw his hands around Rukia's neck. "Did you two have fun?!?"

Rukia's eyes widened. "Ichigo? What is he talking about? Is he…"

"Forget it!" Ichigo pulled on Rukia's arm as they left the house. "Damn man. You just RUINED IT!"

Isshin giggled. "Oh man…honey, I found our new daughter-in-law!"

"DAMN IT! SHUT THE HELL UP! I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!" Ichigo yelled as they walked out the door.

Ichigo looked over at Toshiro and smiled. He had no idea why he was smiling…but he was. He started to laugh…and still didn't know why.

"What the heck are you laughing about?" Toshiro crossed his arms as he looked towards Matsumoto, Rukia, Renji, Kon, and then back to Ichigo.

"I don't know." Ichigo stopped laughing and started to walk in the direction of Urahara's shop. He smiled. Maybe it was because of earlier that morning when he kissed Rukia, but she wasn't acting like that. Maybe she didn't like him like that…but she seemed to blush every time he talked to her…

"Ichigo…are you okay?" Rukia caught up to him and looked up towards him. She widened her eyes once he looked down towards her with a loving smile.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Are you okay?" Ichigo looked away. "I mean you turn as red as a tomato every time I talk to you."

Rukia turned her head away and looked up at the sky. "Yeah I'm fine too."

Ichigo looked forward to the shop finally appearing in the horizon. He started to become like his normal self right when he saw Urahara walking towards them. "Hey."

Urahara nodded his head as if to say hello to each of them. He looked over at Toshiro and held up his walking stick. "Ready?"

Toshiro nodded and stepped forward and they all went to the soul society. He looked around and saw Byakuya standing by Ichimaru, and he looked kind of angry. The only words that Toshiro could hear from him was something like: "You…Aizen…I…call…they're…no way…out…this."

Ichigo looked over at Toshiro. "What is he talking about?"

Toshiro crossed his arms and looked up at him. "Aizen is coming back."

Everyone's eyes widened. They didn't ever want to hear that, even though they knew that it was going to happen sooner or later. They all looked at each other with their frozen expression.

Byakuya and Ichimaru noticed them and walked over to them. Ichimaru still had that smirk that he always had on his face and he was looking down at Rukia. Byakuya looked at Ichigo but they both didn't say a word.

Ichimaru looked at Ichigo. "Oh, dear. You two seem like you've committed a crime."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "We didn't. But what's up with the Aizen talking? Is he really coming?"

"Yes." Byakuya nodded. "And it's all because of Ichimaru."

"What the hell did you do?!" Ichigo grabbed Ichimaru's white cloak. "Answer me!"

Ichimaru's smirk widened as he looked down to Ichigo's hand. "Hmmm? You're blaming me?"

Byakuya looked at him.

Ichigo tightened his fist. "Ichimaru! You bastard!"

"What are you looking at, Ichigo?" Matsumoto asked as she walked over towards him slowly. She looked into his narrowed eyes and noticed that it was no time for her to be talking to her, but because she was…her…she still talked…and talked…and talked. But every time she said another word, Ichigo became madder.

"Nothing. Stay out of my business." Ichigo looked towards the ground as he sat down onto a chair. He grunted and covered his face with both of his hands. Those dreams about his hollow made him feel worse about himself. He tightened his eyes as the sun finally set below the horizon in the soul society. A painful feeling set in the pit of his stomach as he stood up.

"Ichigo." Matsumoto cocked her head. "What's wrong?"

"Didn't I just tell you to stay out of my business?" Ichigo asked shooting a death look over in her direction. And he could tell that that shut her up for a while until he calmed down. But if Rukia saw him, then it would be all over from there. Especially because of last time…

He looked around him to each of the people around him and turned away. For some odd reason, he felt as though he should start walking away from them, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop his feet from moving.

"Ichigo? Where are you going?" Rukia asked. But to her surprise, he turned around, walked towards her, grabbed her arm, and pulled her away from the rest of the people. Including Byakuya.

Ichigo started to walk a little faster once they got behind some trees. "Rukia…do you want to know what's been bothering me?"

"Duh." Rukia stuck out her tongue. "And so does everyone else. You've been acting really strange lately and I think that you need he-"

Ichigo covered her mouth. "Shut up and listen to me or you'll never find out."

He looked around for anyone that could be listening. Once he found that no one was, he looked into her darkened eyes. "I've been having dreams lately about my hollow form. He says that I killed my mom…but I didn't and it's getting to me. It's messing with my brain and that's what is making me act that way."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "You know that a hollow killed your mother, but it wasn't you. So you have no reason to act like that."

"And that-" Ichigo started. "Is why I love you."

Ichigo rubbed her arm slowly and then walked away leaving Rukia staring blankly at the spot where Ichigo was standing. She looked over to where he was walking. "You say that and just _leave_?!"

Then she heard Ichigo laugh. She loved that laugh. More than you will ever know.

* * *

Well I think I made Ichigo a _little_ lovie dovie. But I thought it was cute ;) So…deal with it lolz! And again sorry about the late post. I will try my hardest to get Chapter 3 up sooner. Please review!!!

Next chapter: AIZEN. This is the chapter of all chapters and probably will take 2 chapters worth of space. Fighting, blood, fun. _Hopefully_ be up in a couple days.


	3. Chapter 3

Omg you guys i am soooooooooo sorry! I told u i was gonna post sooner and alas i failed. But ive got two more chaps for ya so i hope that sorta kinda maybe just a smidge makes up for my failure. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Aizen

Ichigo stared blankly at his wall. He knew that Aizen was going to show up in the soul society, and he needed to find out his weakness. The one thing he knew – he needed to find out a way to destroy him or the soul society was going to be brought down and taken over by Aizen and his hollows.

"**Ichigo…Ichigo…I-chi-go." **A voice said in his head. Ichigo's eyes widened. He knew that voice and he didn't like it…at all. He knew he never would but the fact that it will always be there, he had to find a way to get over it.

"What?" Ichigo said aloud to his self.

"**I can help you." **

"No. I don't need your help."

"**Yes sir, you do."**

"No I don't!" Ichigo stood up from his chair.

"**Don't come running to me when your ass is kicked and you're about to die."**

"I wouldn't do that anyway! I just told you that I don't need your help! I can kill him by myself."

A laugh came into his head. **"Wow, Ichigo. You actually sound like you can. Nice acting. Maybe you should try out for some theater."**

Ichigo clenched his teeth and tightened his fists. "I…don't…NEED YOU!"

"**You will."**

His cell phone rang, and when he looked at it, he noticed it was Rukia. He flipped it open and held it to his ear. "Hm?"

"_Ichigo! Aizen is at the soul society! Come on!"_ Rukia's voice rang out into his ear. Those nine words were the nine things that he didn't want to hear. His eyes widened as he jumped out his window.

"I'll be right there!"

Ichigo stood at the entrance of the soul society and looked around for anyone…but no one was in sight. And that was weird for the soul society because it's usually crawling with people. There was an eerie feeling that set at the bottom of his stomach when he walked slowly around.

"Ichigo! Help me!" Rukia's voice rang through the air. "NAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH IIIICCCCHHHIIIGGGOOOOOOOOO!"

"Rukia?!" Ichigo looked around sharply. "Where are you?!"

"Don't worry about her when you should be worrying about your own life." Aizen's voice said behind him. He turned around and saw Aizen with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want?!" Ichigo yelled as he backed away a few feet. He pulled out his sword and pointed it towards Aizen's neck. His eyes were wide with fear and his right hand – which held the sword – was shaking dreadfully.

Aizen smiled with his teeth. "You. Like I wanted you a few years ago."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and swung his sword back. "Over my dead body."

"**Ooooh you sound veeeerrrrry scaaaarrrry."** His hollow chuckled.

"Hmph." Aizen looked away. "Then we'll have to arrange that…won't we?"

Ichigo clenched his teeth. "ZANGETSU!"

Aizen blocked it easily and looked into Ichigo's eyes as he walked forward towards him. The look in Ichigo's eyes made him almost laugh as he stood right in front of him. He smirked as he swung his hand out and grabbed his neck. "Just surrender."

"**Yeah, Ichigo. Just surrender."** His hollow said in his head. There was laughter and a slight **"Huh"** once Ichigo yelled.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled kicking Aizen in the stomach. "I'LL NEVER COME TO YOU! AAAAAA**AAAAAHHHH!"**

"**You're an idiot, Ichigo." **He said in a distorted voice. **"I guess he's more stupid than I remember. Don't you think…Aizen?"**

Aizen's smirk widened as he set Hichigo down onto the ground. He knew that Ichigo had this kind of power, but he had never fought it. This day was going to be pretty interesting. The one thing standing between him and Ichigo's death – or him coming to him – is this…hollow. He swung his fist towards Hichigo's torso, but he soon found out that that kind of fighting wouldn't work. He needed back-up. But he would get others later. He wanted to see how this thing fought.

"**Ah HAHA!"** The distorted voice rang through the air. He popped up behind Aizen and swung the sword at his head. Aizen blocked it. **"Damn you're good!"**

Aizen looked into his eyes. The yellow was forming in his eyes and the white colors of his eyes were turning black. And for some reason, he felt as though he needed to leave…but he didn't. Big. Mistake.

"Hmph." He smirked as he swung his flattened hand at his neck.

"**But sadly-" **he smiled. **"Not good enough."**

Aizen's eyes widened as Hichigo swung his sword. **"Zan…get…su."**

The shot went straight for Aizen's head and hit full force causing blood to splatter everywhere around him. Aizen's eyes widened.

"**Aaaahhhh HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **Hichigo laughed loudly. **"Nice facial expression! HAHAHA! AAAHHH HAHAHAHAHA!" **

"This…is…my…FIGHT!" Ichigo's voice yelled. "GET OUT OF MY BODY!"

"**Don't fight me you idiot!" **Hichigo yelled as Aizen hit his face, making him bleed. **"You'll lose if you don't let me fight for you! You'll die! GGGGAAA**AAAHHHHhhhh!"

"Sorry, Aizen." Ichigo smirked as he wiped blood off of his mouth. "Shall we start again? Without any interruptions?"

Aizen widened his eyes. Was this boy serious? Did he expect to actually win with that body? The other one couldn't even kill him even if he tried and this…this boy actually thought he could win? The thought made him laugh.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Ichigo smirked. "You won't be laughing after I kill you…now will you?"

Aizen looked around and felt his head. The blood was still gushing out, and yet, he didn't care. This boy was gonna be his…or will die trying. And the second one was not an option.

"Ichimaru!" Rukia screamed as he lifted her up by her neck. She coughed as she lost all hope in surviving. But she had to survive. For Ichigo…for Byakuya…for everyone. She looked into Ichimaru's squinted eyes as she tried to kick him. "Get off me!"

Ichimaru smiled. "Oh, dear. You're very feisty."

He flung her across the room and grabbed his sword. "Shinso."

Rukia's eyes widened as the shot went straight for her torso. She couldn't do anything. No one could help her.

But all of a sudden a small teenager appeared. She had a white cloak on with a white dress under it. You couldn't see her eyes or her nose, only her smirk. She stood in front of the shot and it hit her, but she didn't move a muscle. She turned around and looked at Rukia. "Are you okay?"

Her voice was heavenly. Rukia's eyes were wide as she nodded her head.

"Do you need help?" The teenager asked touching Rukia's arm.

Again, Rukia nodded her head. Only because she couldn't talk. No matter how hard she tried, it just wouldn't work.

"Okay. Just sit there." The teenager said straightening herself out. She turned towards Ichimaru and she took off her hood. Long bleached hair flowed in the wind. Her soft blue eyes shone in the sunlight as she smiled with her perfect teeth. "Color rain! Sky!"

She extended her hand upwards towards the sky. A million colors fell from the sky, and combined into a black swirl that went straight for Ichimaru. A loud bang sounded, and smoke rose. And a crimson color showed itself through the white smoke.

Rukia widened her eyes to see if the girl was there. But she wasn't.

_What the…_Rukia wondered as she stood up.

"S…shit." Ichigo groaned as he rolled over on his side. Blood gushed from his sides, his face, his arms, his legs, everywhere. He looked up towards Aizen and breathed in short breaths. "Damn it. Move."

"**That's what you get when you don't let me finish what I started." **

"Come on." Aizen kicked Ichigo. "Get up. Unless…you want to give up and come to me."

"N-ever." Ichigo struggled to get up. And after a few seconds, he finally got up and gripped his sword. "BANKAI! TENSA ZANGETSU!"

Aizen rolled his eyes. But soon those eyes were wide with fear. A black light flew towards his head and hit him. Blood flew everywhere, including Ichigo's face. He fell to the ground as more blood splattered out of his body.

* * *

Yeah I don't know if I spelled Ichigo's Bankai right, But oh well. Sooooooo? Lol Please review!!!!

Next chapter: THE TEENAGER. Up in a few minutes. ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

Well here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Teenager

"Ichigo?" A perfect voice woke him from his black out. He opened his eyes to a teenage girl in a white cloak and a white dress. He could see her mouth and her nose. But that was all.

He groaned. "Yeah I'm fine. Did I win?"

"Not exactly." She smiled. "But he is in critical condition."

"Who are you anyway?" Ichigo closed one of his eyes as he looked down at his bandages.

The teenager smiled. "Names don't matter right now. You need your rest."

"Ichigo?" Renji's voice was heard at the entrance to the green tent. Ichigo looked over and sat up.

The teenager sat down beside Ichigo and looked over at Renji. The look in Renji's eyes made her smile. She loved the look in people's faces when they first see her, even though they couldn't see her eyes or hair. Barely anything was showing from her body. But the first expression was always priceless. Especially when she took off her cloak.

"Renji?" Ichigo asked as he winced in pain.

"Lay down, Ichigo." The teenager said gently pushing on his chest. She narrowed her blue eyes once she felt a presence approaching. "Renji? Get over here. Now."

Renji obeyed with his mouth still agape.

"Color rain. Death coffin. Ground." She said extending her hand towards the ground. A male shriek filled the air as her mouth slowly curved upward. She stood up and walked towards the tent entrance. No matter how much she looked around, she couldn't see anyone. She knew she heard a person, but no one was out there.

She walked back in and sat down in the middle of Ichigo and Renji. She lowered her head and looked towards the ground. "So, Ichigo. Do you feel any pain? I can go get you something so that you can feel better."

"I'm fine." Ichigo looked up towards her. This girl came out of nowhere. He had never heard of a girl that wore all white. This was so sudden and he had no idea if he could trust her.

"You can trust me." She said as if she had heard his thoughts. "I'm not going to kill you. I saved you…didn't I?"

Ichigo nodded. Maybe this girl wasn't all that bad. She seemed nice enough to trust – he looked over at Renji's smile as he looked at her – and Renji seemed to like her. But no matter what, he would make sure to watch her and see if she would make any wrong moves.

"You're Renji, right?" She turned her head towards Renji and smiled.

"Y-yeah." Renji said straightening out his back. He smiled. "Renji is defiantly my name. I'm a lieutenant."

"That's a high rank. I believe that that's a perfect place for you." She smiled. "You seem like a strong enough person."

Renji blushed and put his hand behind his hand. "Thanks."

"Mmm hmm." She said closing her eyes. She turned her head over to Ichigo. "Your stomach hurts. Doesn't it?"

Ichigo lifted his hand off of his stomach. "Kinda. But I'll be fine. I've been through worse situations."

"That doesn't matter." She stood up and walked towards the entrance. "Stay here. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Ichigo and Renji nodded.

"Hm?" The teenager walked into the tent and noticed all of the people. The girl she had saved, an orange haired girl, a bleached haired boy, Renji, and a random lion looking stuffed animal. It smiled. "Who are you?"

"As I had told Ichigo." She looked at him. "Names shouldn't matter right now."

"Oh, she's mysterious. That's hot." He smirked. "I'm Kon."

"And I'm Matsumoto." The orange haired girl said. She pointed towards the bleached haired boy. "That's Toshiro." Then she pointed towards the girl she had saved earlier. "And that's Rukia."

The teenager nodded her head as she walked over towards Ichigo. She rubbed an ointment that she had made onto his wounds. Once she put the first layer onto his body, she pushed onto his chest.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Ow. Oww. OWWW! DAMN IT! OWWWWW!"

The teenager laughed. "It'll only hurt for a few minutes. It just means that it's working."

Ichigo clenched his teeth in pain and closed his eyes tightly. "Damn."

"You do know you look weak in front of all of these girls." She giggled. The things she loved to do were help people and make boys look bad in front of girls. She didn't like having feelings for people, just in case they died.

The feeling of eyes set on her. She turned around and put her hands onto the ground. "Get. Away."

"Oh my." Ichimaru's voice sounded. "You thought you killed me…didn't you?"

"I think it's time for you guys to know exactly what ii look like." The teenager clenched her fists. "Even though Rukia already knows. It's very uncommon for people to actually see my face."

Everyone looked at her as she took off her cloak. Her long bleached hair reached down to her ankles, and her blue eyes shone with anger as she looked around to each of the people. A smile formed on each of the boys faces. She looked over towards the entrance. "ICHIMARU!"

She ran out and they all heard screaming and fire. Then a big bang sounded. "COLOR RAIN! NEO ORTHADOX!"

Silence

"_Aoi?" A voice made her open her eyes in her dream. _

"_Hm?" She asked as she looked up towards the tall man. He had black hair, black eyes, and a smile that could melt a girl's heart. She blinked and her vision became clearer so that she could see his face more clearly._

"_You need to tell those people your name." He touched her forehead. _

"_Why?" Aoi asked as she sat up and let the boy's hand slide down to her cheek. _

"_They need to know. If they call your name in battle, no matter how lightly they say it, you will be able to help them." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Now wake up. And make sure you tell them your name."_

"Aoi!" The teenager screamed as she sat up.

Everyone looked at her. Renji spoke up first. "What?"

"That's my name."

Everyone looked into her eyes with widened eyes. They had no idea that she would ever tell them her name. She seemed so determined to not tell them, and yet they did. No one knew why they just told them. But they would soon find out.

"In battle-" Aoi sat up. "if you call my name I will come. No matter how lightly you say it, I can hear and I will come and help."

Everyone nodded their head. They didn't know if they would ever need her, but they couldn't be too careful. They found out that Neo Orthodox hurt her very badly. And it pretty much killed Ichimaru. But it didn't fully kill him. That wasn't a good sign. The only thing they defiantly knew was that she was a good fighter.

Aoi looked towards the ground and tried to find her cloak. "Where is my cloak?"

"You burnt it when you used Neo Orthodox." Renji said looking at her eyes.

She narrowed her eyes. "Damn it! That was my mother's! She died a few years ago and my father is just…not really there." She then noticed that they were listening to her. So she stood up and ran out of the tent. "FORGET IT!"

Ichigo looked towards Rukia and then to Renji with confused eyes.

"You may be the only one that could understand. Ichigo, you may be the only one who can make her feel safe." Rukia looked at him and pointed towards the tent opening. "She saved you. Now go save her."

Ichigo grabbed a sheet off of the bed that Aoi had made as he ran in the direction where she was running. "Aoi."

Aoi stopped running. Someone had said her name. It was…Ichigo? She turned and ran in the direction to where he said her name. She narrowed her eyes. The pain she felt going through her body wouldn't stop. She had told them about her family, and that's what she did to her friend that had died. She didn't want them to die.

"Ichigo." She said once Ichigo came into sight.

He flung the blanket out and wrapped it around Aoi. He smiled as he put it in cloak form, resembling the one she had earlier.

Aoi blinked and looked up towards him. "Ichigo, what are you doing?"

"Shut up." Ichigo went back to his normal face. "I know how it feels to lose a mom. My mother was killed by a hollow and my dad is kind of out there too."

Aoi looked down towards the ground. This boy actually felt like she had, and he even made her a cloak. There was a voice in her head telling her that she had to protect this boy and his friends with her life. No matter how many times she had to use Neo Orthodox, she would keep them all safe.

She nodded and felt a chill go through her spine. It started to rain, so they ran back to the tent.

"Welcome back." Kon threw himself into Aoi's arms. She caught him and then threw him onto the ground. He rubbed his face and stood up. She wasn't smiling…like she normally did.

"Don't ever call me your friend." She felt her eyes well up with tears, but she never cried in front of people. "Call me your friend, and you will end up dead. I will protect you, and I will make sure all of you live day after day alive, but don't ever call me your friend."

Everyone nodded their heads. They didn't know why she had said that. Most of them already call her their friends. Maybe all of them did. But they had to get over that unless they wanted to die, and no one wanted that. They didn't want her to die either. So they knew not to use her unless they really need her.

"You all can stay in here. I'll be a few miles down the road. Remember to just say my name." She ran out of the tent as she smelled the fragrance of Ichigo that lingered on the home-made cloak.

Ichigo laid down onto the bed and looked up towards the tent's ceiling. The one thing that went through his mind at that moment was: what was Rukia thinking at that moment? He couldn't stop thinking about her no matter how hard he tried. Everything he did, everyone he met, every single second of his life, he thought about Rukia. This girl had just come into his life, and all he could think about was Rukia.

He widened his eyes. "AIZEN!"

Everyone looked at him. Toshiro stood up. "Don't be in such a hurry. Your wounds still haven't healed and Aizen's wounds probably haven't either. So lie down and get some rest."

Ichigo closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Everyone else laid down in the large tent and fell asleep with thoughts of Aoi. Except Rukia. She thought of Ichigo.

Ichigo sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes. He was the last one awake; everyone else was awake and stretching outside the tent. He stood up and walked out. "Hey."

Rukia was holding a letter and looked kind of frightened. She looked at him. "Aizen's coming."

Ichigo clenched his teeth. He knew that if he really needed help during this fight…he would call for Aoi. No matter what she said, he believed that she was his friend.

* * *

BORING CHAPTER! Next one will have fighting and crap. Whoo. Man I'm tired. It's 4 in the morning and my brain is still working for this thing.

Next chapter: The fight for all. I'll also be changing my section marks to _+_ Ok. Well. Next chapter won't be long. I'm too tired to write any more and I don't feel like writing another day.

Please review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Fight for All

"Die!" Ichigo yelled swinging his sword beside Aizen's neck. "Zangetsu!"

Aizen blocked. "I'm not letting you get away this time."

Ichigo growled and ran beside him quickly. He swung his sword at his head. Blocked. Legs. Blocked. Arms. Blocked. Torso. Blocked.

"Damn it!" Ichigo yelled. He was very angry, and he wanted to kill him no matter what. Not just wanted to. Needed to. He deserved to die for betraying the soul society. He deserved to die for being…him! Everything about him was just terrible. He betrayed his comrades, he betrayed the people who believed in him.

"Gaaaaaaah!" Ichigo fell to the ground as blood splattered all around him on the grass. He needed Aoi. But he didn't want to bother her. He knew that he had to. He couldn't live through this without her and they could work together to kill him. He didn't care if she killed him by herself. No matter what, he just needed her. "A…oi."

_+_

Aoi opened her eyes and looked around where she was. Ichigo called her name, and this time it actually seemed like he really needed her. She stood up and ran in the direction of his voice. "I'll be right there, Ichigo. I'll protect you with my life."

_+_

"Are you ready to come with me yet?" Aizen asked pulling the limp Ichigo up by his neck.

"Leave him alone." A girl's voice sounded from a rock a few feet away. She was so graceful, so…mysterious. She narrowed her eyes behind the cloak Ichigo had made and flung it off. "If he really wanted to come with you, wouldn't he have came by now?"

Aizen threw Ichigo towards Aoi and she caught him without any problem. She set him down. "Don't worry, Ichigo. I'll protect you."

She covered him up and stood. The one thing she had in mind was helping Ichigo. She had a feeling that he had called her a friend, and she knew that wasn't going to turn out good. She knew that he loved Rukia, and she needed to keep him alive so that he and Rukia could be together. She extended her hand. "This is going to end up killing both you and me, Aizen."

Aizen smirked.

Aoi closed her eyes and screamed. "NEO ORTHODOX! TIMES TEN!"

A large bolt of lightning went straight for Aizen. He moved, but the shot followed. No matter what he tried to do, he was going to end up dead and that was final. Aoi fell to her knees as blood came from her hands, her torso, and her mouth. She fell to her side as she watched Aizen fall to the ground as blood flowed out of his body.

"Ichigo, don't…die." Aoi's world went black.

"Hey!" Ichigo sat up as Renji, Matsumoto, Toshiro, Rukia, and Kon all ran up to them. Ichigo stood up and ran over to her. "HEY!"

She didn't answer.

Everyone lowered their gaze to the ground in sorrow. This girl actually gave up her life to save them.

"Damn it!" Ichigo shook her. "Wake up!"

"Ichigo." Matsumoto sat down onto her knee. "She's dead."

"No she isn't!" Ichigo kept shaking her lifeless body.

Rukia sat down next to him and looked over to his saddened eyes.

"AOI!" Ichigo yelled as he hugged her.

A sound came from Aoi's mouth and Ichigo set her down onto the ground again. She opened her eyes slowly. "You…called?"

_+_

Authors note: Told ya it would be short. Hope ya liked it. Comment if you want. But be nice. BYEEEEE!


End file.
